Broken Together
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: Companion One Shot to Just a Dream. Sometimes things in life might leave you broken, but the important part isn't putting it all together again. It is being with the people you love, the people with the same problems, and being broken together. One nightmare can change everything it seems, but it's not about the times you fall but the times you get back up.


**Hey everyone! Joey and Swimmer here! We've had this idea for a little while, but never got to writing it. Then Jaytastc Love requested we wrote more to our one shot Just A Dream. So without further ado, we give you its companion one shot Broken Together inspired by the Casting Crowns song. Fyi, if you haven't read my other stuff, Isabelle is Nya and Jay's daughter in my series Nya's Tribulations, but I use her as a reoccurring character elsewhere.**

It was one of those few nights each year that the dreams came back. Nya sat straight up in bed with tears streaming down her face, "it's okay. I'm okay. This never happened," she panted.

"Nya, are you all right?" Jay sort of yawned and sat up as well putting his arm around her back.

Nya didn't say anything just nodded her head. Something about this dream it was, it was, strange to say the least.

"It was just a dream Nya," Jay reminded her, but with all the times they'd said that to each other, it had become more of a wholehearted joke than anything else. Seeing Nya was still shaking, Jay rubbed her back.

"It wasn't the same dream Jay."

Jay froze.

"Isabelle was there too. She saw it all happen and was crying. I wanted to help her, but I couldn't," Nya continued trembling and wiped away another dozen tears, "I hate to see her cry."

"Hey, Isabelle's okay. She's in the next room sound asleep, and we should be too. You're okay. Try to get some sleep," Jay hushed.

"I think I want to check on her first," Nya said sliding out of bed. She tiptoed down to the next room over and opened the door. Isabelle was fast asleep just as Jay had promised. It was soothing to know for certain though. Nya brushed the hair off of Isabelle's forehead and kissed her, "sleep tight little one."

Jay was waiting for her when she got back, "see? She's just fine."

"I know. It just helps to see for myself," Nya yawned and climbed into bed. She snuggled against the warm blankets and fell back asleep. Isabelle was okay. For right now, that was all that mattered.

A week had passed since Nya's dream when a soft arm shake work Jay up, "Huh?" He moaned.

"Jay, I know you can't see right now, but it's Kai, listen, I got up and when I passed Isabelle's room, I heard her crying."

Jay sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "okay. I'll check on her," Jay almost woke Nya, but remembering what Nya said about hating to see Isabelle cry, he decided against it. Best not trouble her.

Isabelle was on the floor half tangled in sheets and screaming bloody murder. It was kind of shocking it hadn't woken anybody else up yet.

"Isabelle, what's wrong sweetie?" Jay asked and pulled his daughter out of the sheets and into his lap.

"I had a bad dream Daddy," Isabelle sobbed.

"I get them too," Jay whispered.

"So do I," Nya surprised Jay by getting on her knees next to him. Apparently Isabelle's screaming had woken people up.

"You do?" Isabelle sniffed, "why?"

"Let's explain this somewhere else," Nya insisted.

Out of habit, Jay and Nya led the way to the couch in the game room where they always talked. Jay flicked on the lights and began heating up water in the coffee pot for the only drink that seemed to help with nightmares: hot chocolate.

Three steaming cups later, Isabelle was calmed down enough to talk with, and the rest of the them felt awake enough to actually function.

Isabelle sat in between her parents who both were holding her tight, "why do you have nightmares?" She asked.

Jay and Nya looked at each other. How were they supposed to explain what had happened in a way that Isabelle would understand and more importantly not feel even more frightened?

"A couple years before you were born Isabelle, your daddy and I met a really bad man and I got hurt badly. We were both really scared," Nya replied hoping this would satisfy Isabelle's curiosity.

Isabelle turned to Jay, "but Daddy, why were you scared?"

Jay squeezed her arm, "sometimes when you really love someone, you don't want them to get hurt because it's hurts just as much watching them in so much pain. You want to help, but sometimes you can't."

"That's how we feel watching you cry," Nya smiled meakly, "do you get that?"

Isabelle sniffed again nodding her head, "yeah. That was what my dream was about. I wanted to help, but I couldn't. I'm sorry Mommy."

"You're okay," Nya rubbed her back, "it was just a dream."

For the first time in months, that phrase felt like more than a joke. It was a lifeline between Nya and Jay and their daughter.

Isabelle smiled, "I know Mommy. You and Daddy are both here hugging me. Nothing can happen. Can we stay here for now?" She asked.

"Of course," Jay replied.

Sometime later, the three of them all fell asleep in each other's arms. Isabelle wore a smile on her face. Sometimes things in life might leave you broken, in this case dreams, but the important part wasn't putting it all together. It was being with the people you love, the people with the same problems, and being broken together.

 **So what did you think? Please let us know. Friendly reviews and constructive criticism as long as it's worded politely are gladly accepted by both Joey and I. Have a great night, see ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
